Un serpent sous le sapin
by worldangel
Summary: Moment de fête et de bonne humeur, Noël peut être aussi le synonyme de boulet, poid à traîner et qui plus est : un boulet tout sauf coopératif.  Harry commence à en avoir l'expérience...


**Info sur l'histoire:**

Un nouvel OS, toujours dans la même lignée que _Chaussette Printanière_ ou bien _Dîner aux chandelles_.  
>Pour faire court, c'est encore un après <em>Mascarade<em>, fic toujours en cours de publication.

Mais sinon, c'est encore une grosse scène de ménage sur la vie de couple. Pas besoin de lire autre chose pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe x)

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Disclaimer :**JK Rowling a tout inventé, malheureusement, excepté ce délire

**Petits bavardages :** Tadam ! Comme promis, mon nouvel OS. Je crois que je vais carrément créer une série "Scènes de ménage", aucun copyright je pense x)

* * *

><p>Il était face à un choix difficile, horriblement difficile d'ailleurs car il fixait son lit depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes. Dans une pose soigneusement étudiée pour l'occasion, il arborait un léger déhanché, un bras autour de sa poitrine, son autre main tenant songeusement son menton. Oui, c'était un choix vraiment délicat.<p>

- Drago, qu'est-ce tu fais, bon sang ? tonna une voix dans le couloir avant que la porte ne s'ouvre violemment derrière lui.

L'interpellé ne cilla pas, continuant de fixer les trois paires de chemises et vestes qu'il avait méticuleusement alignées sur les couvertures.

- Bonjour, Harry…, marmonna-t-il d'une voix absente en continuant de réfléchir.

- Bonjour ? répéta ce dernier en s'arrêtant juste à côté de lui tout se penchant légèrement pour rentrer dans son champ de vision alors qu'il haussait un sourcil. Tu te fous de moi ?

Drago ne répondit pas, toujours trop occupé dans le choix crucial qu'il avait devant lui, outre le fait que désormais deux énormes cul de bouteille obstruaient sa vue.

- On aurait dû être là-bas il y a dix minutes ! hurla Harry en se redressant brutalement pour le dévisager. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement ?

- Je m'habille, articula Drago en lui accordant un bref coup d'œil. Chose qui ne semble apparemment pas te passer souvent par la tête.

Là, le brun eut un rire nerveux, se détournant quelques secondes alors que Drago l'entendait sans peine inspirer et expirer profondément.

- Ecoute-moi bien, lâcha-t-il en pivotant à nouveau vers lui. Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller et que tu fais cela juste pour gagner du temps.

- Pas du tout, répliqua innocemment Drago. Je dois m'habiller, hors de question que je sorte avec des peaux d'éléphants sur le dos même si tu veux en lancer la mode.

- Attends, je te facilite la tâche.

Le poussant de devant le lit, Harry attrapa les deux paires les plus à droite et les lança dans l'armoire avant d'y pointer sa baguette pour la fermer définitivement. Drago fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à l'éventualité que l'ancien Gryffondor condamne son placard.

- Maintenant, tu t'habilles, ordonna Harry d'une voix glaciale en désignant les seules chemises et vestes restantes.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne couleur, elles…

- Drago, arrête de mentir ! lâcha-t-il. Tu te fiches pas de savoir ce que Ron va penser de la couleur de ta chemise !

Et c'était malheureusement pour cela que Drago ne tenait pas du tout à y aller.

- Si je dois tomber dans le troupeau de Weasley, autant faire en sorte de me distinguer d'eux, rétorqua le blond.

- Et bien prends du bleu, du vert ou bien du rose fushia, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire tant que tu t'habilles maintenant ! lança Harry. Ils sont en train de nous attendre et toi tu n'es même capable d'arrêter de jouer les hypocrites !

- Le plus simple serait de ne pas aller chez eux.

Etrangement, même si Drago savait pertinemment à quoi s'attendre en disant cela, c'était autre chose quand la réaction apparaissait directement sur le visage de l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Nous sommes le réveillon de Noël, dit Harry en se forçant à sourire. Hors de question de décliner l'offre en sachant que c'est le premier réveillon normal depuis des années !

- Et bien pour moi, passer le réveillon de Noël chez les Weasley, c'est pas du tout mon truc, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules alors que sa voix clamait cela comme une évidence.

- Ah oui et tu veux aller où sinon ?

- Mes parents.

Grand blanc dans la chambre, Harry perdant tout à coup sa colère alors que son visage devenait perplexe et que Drago réalisait l'idiotie qu'il venait de dire pour essayer de se carapater en vitesse de ce piège.

- Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas du tout possible, accorda-t-il avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps d'émettre le moindre son de la bouche qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Mais je ne veux pas aller chez les Weasley !

- Et tu veux faire quoi alors ? rétorqua Harry en croisant les bras pour venir le dévisager partager entre la colère et l'amusement.

Là, Drago fut subitement plus à même de négocier et se détourna des vêtements étalés sur le lit. Il n'allait certainement pas aller chez la famille belette, encore moins si c'était pour y retrouver en plus le castor Granger.

- On pourrait le passer tous les deux ici ? proposa-t-il en montrant la pièce.

Harry suivit le mouvement de ses mains et fronça les sourcils.

- Quand tu dis « ici », c'est le Square Grimmaurd ou bien la chambre ? interrogea-t-il.

- Et bien disons que le déballage de cadeau pourrait se faire là, répondit Drago en souriant tout en fixant le lit.

Le brun acquiesça, apparemment prenant en considération la demande. L'ancien Serpentard savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour le convaincre, il avait toujours réussi jusqu'à présent. Il suffirait de lui… Drago s'arrêta brusquement dans son petit plan en voyant le sourire plaisant d'Harry se transformer soudain en un regard glacial. Là, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Je vais te redéfinir ce qu'est Noël, Drago, car tu sembles avoir oublié ce léger détail, lâcha-t-il froidement. Fête de famille, joie et bon humeur, pas orgie, débauche et virée sous la couette durant toute la nuit !

- Et moi je ne vois pas en quoi c'est de la joie que de passer Noël chez eux ! répliqua Drago qui s'assit sur le lit, en croisant les bras pour montrer son refus de bouger d'un pouce. Je ne les aime, ils ne m'aiment pas, autant ne pas s'imposer notre présence mutuelle durant cette sainte fête qui semble te tenir vraiment à cœur.

- Mais ce sont mes amis ! rétorqua Harry. Ils sont comme une famille pour moi !

- Génial, ça ne change pas le fait que ça reste des Weasley…

Harry le fixa avec colère tandis que Drago faisait de même. Non, il les détestait, ce n'était certainement pas pour venir gentiment les voir en cette période de l'année. Il se savait certes hypocrite quand cela l'arrangeait pas il n'allait surement pas le devenir pour cette occasion.

- On y va, décréta Harry.

- Je ne mettrai pas un pied là-bas, rétorqua-t-il.

o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°o0O0o°

Et ce fut ainsi que Drago se retrouva devant la porte du Terrier, un Harry souriant largement alors qu'il se précipitait pour frapper. Oui, il avait réussi à le convaincre de transplaner, pas pour les îles du Pacifique malheureusement car la destination était nettement moins clinquante. C'était un beau chenil, il fallait l'admettre. Plusieurs étages, de la boue dans l'allée, des fenêtres pas droites… non, Drago était sincère, très beau chenil.

- Harry, te voilà enfin !

SOS… il baissa les yeux pour poser son regard sur la mère Weasley qui serrait Harry dans ses bras à l'étrangler. Drago, et bien lui était encore à vingt mètres considérant qu'il était plus sage d'avancer en mettant un pied devant l'autre, collant son talon au bout de sa chaussure à chaque « pas ». Il retardait l'inéluctable, autant dire qu'il prenait son temps pour cela. Mais son petit coin d'espérance s'écroula soudain lorsque Mme Weasley ouvrit à nouveau la bouche :

- Drago est donc venu avec toi finalement !

Chouette ! Sortez les violons et les flûtes à champagne, il fallait fêter cela ! Drago avait plutôt envie de vomir, d'autant plus qu'elle se permettait désormais de l'appeler par son prénom. Misère… il préférait s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

- Entrez vite, il fait froid ! lança-t-elle en poussant Harry à l'intérieur tout en lui faisant signe de se hâter.

Refuser l'invitation, c'était possible ?

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? On a commencé à s'inquiéter, lança Granger qui le serrait dans ses bras alors que Drago acceptait enfin de laisser un de ses orteils franchir le pas de la porte.

- J'ai eu un petit problème de dernière minute, répondit-il entre ses cheveux.

- La fouine je suppose, hasarda Weasley derrière le castor en le montrant d'un signe de la tête.

- Ron, lâcha Granger entre ses dents en se tournant brusquement vers lui pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

La belette haussa les épaules, apparemment ne s'inquiétant pas du tout des menaces de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas à croire que ce type allait être poli avec lui, Drago lui-même ne risquait pas de garder la langue dans sa poche durant le reste de la soirée.

- Weasley, mais quel plaisir de te revoir, lança-t-il dans une belle hypocrisie non simulée tout en s'avançant vers eux alors que la mère Weasley l'obligeait à retirer sa cape.

- Moi aussi, mais ne pense pas que c'est parce que tu sors avec Harry que je vais te serrer dans mes bras, répliqua sèchement le rouquin. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais pour être sincère.

- J'ai proposé de lui faire sauvagement l'amour mais il semblerait qu'il trouve cela indigne de s'amuser avec moi en te laissant croupir ici, répondit très sérieusement Drago dans un grand sourire.

Et il manqua de laissa un cri de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsqu'il reçut un livre de recettes de cuisine en pleine tête, Harry lui faisant signe de se taire tout en passant son doigt sur sa gorge. Signification à cela ? Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce et tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui : soit près de quinze personnes dont aucune n'était amicale pour Drago. C'était que la famille Weasley était grande quand on y rajoutait les femmes et les premiers gosses ainsi que les invités qui n'avaient strictement rien de roux.

- Je peux aussi vous raconter la première fois où on a couché ense… commença-t-il la bouche en cœur, prêt à saisir cette occasion pour profiter un minimum de la soirée.

- Drago, tu ouvres la bouche encore une fois et ce soir, je t'assure que ce seront tes viscères aristocratiques de petit bourgeois hypocondriaque qui serviront de repas, lâcha Harry qui venait de lui plaquer sa main sur ses lèvres en le foudroyant d'un regard glacial.

Là, il faisait peur. Secouant la tête affirmativement, Drago le regarda retirer sa main sans émettre le moindre son et sans bouger un doigt. Ce fut en voyant le petit Teddy se jeter au cou de Harry dans un hurlement surexcité qu'il fut certain d'une chose. La soirée allait être longue… très longue.

* * *

><p>Et oui, c'était court, mais peu importe ! ^^ Tout ce qui compte, c'est la variété et la richesse du vocabulaire d'Harry.<p>

Bye bye ! :3


End file.
